Genji's date
by Lus Muertos Sombra
Summary: Genji decides its finally time to ask Dr. Angela Zeigiler on a date.


Genji walked out the movie theater with Dr. Angela Zeigiler and turned to look at her. He loved how her hair just fell over her face like a golden shower of leaves in the fall. Angela stared at Genji and Angela looked back. All of a sudden she threw her face on to Genji's still standing up at the outside of the movie theater crowded with people leaving the movie.

Angela drowned Genji with kisses on the lips. Genji happily returned them. They smooched loudly and audibly smacking and spitting everywhere. All of a sudden Tracer zips around the corner and yells "YEWWW Mercy you got robot Cooties!"

"OMG your right!" Screamed Angela as she ran away I horror as Genji stood there alone and shocked.

Genji sprang up in bed breathing heavily and sweating furiously. He shoulders let out his excess steam as he tried to remember what had just happened. Thankfully it was a dream. Genji had not yet asked Angela on a date yet even though with his previous playboy skills it should be fairly easy, but there was something about Dr. Zeigiler that... made him nervous and feel... weird. He didn't know what or how to deal with these emotions.

He decided that today was the day. The day he asked Angela on a date. Genji went to Angela's work place and waited until she was on break because he knew she would still be working but at least he would have an excuse to be talking to her during her work. Genji reached the room Angela was working at and knocked on the door. " Uhh hello Dr. Zeigiler am I interrupting you?"

"Ah no Genji of course not! Is there something you need?" Replied Angela

"Ummm yes err no I mean..." Even with Genji's face-plate on Angela could tell he was nervous.

"Yes Genji?" Replied Angela while giggling at how nervous Genji was.

"Hahaha... You see Dr. Zeigiler I was wondering if you would want to... want to.."

"Yes Genji?" Genji breathed in a large breath of air and said

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me, Dr. Zeigiler?" Angela stared at Genji blushing quite deeply.

"Uh of course you could say no Dr. Zeigiler its fine" Genji stammered nervously

"No No No!" Angela quickly said. "I'd love to, Genji. This Friday at 5PM? At Kings Row? I'll be there anyway for work"

"T-Thank you Dr. Zeigiler" Genji bowed and left feeling a sense of accomplishment. Friday was two days away he had two days to prepare. Genji was not sure what to do he was very experienced in taking girls out but Dr. Zeigiler made his feel... different in a way he could only think yo explain as love not lust or need as he'd only remembered feeling.

Today was the day, the day Genji took Angela on a date. He was nervous as hell he didn't even know whether or not to wear his face-plate. He decided not too. He arrived at Kings Row in a casual black suit and green tie that Angela gave him. Dr. Zeigiler soon arrived in a stunning gold and white striped dress that was also backless it only went down to her knees so she could keep the casual but kind of formal look on. Genji was stunned he couldn't keep his eyes of her.

"You looking stunning, Dr. Zeigiler" Said Genji confidently rather then nervously.

"Why thank you, Genji. Shall we go in?" Genji nodded and took her hand in his and they entered the Restaurant and requested a table for two. One of the Omnic waiters escorted them to their table and they sat down. They patiently waited for a waiter to arrive.

"Hello loves! What can I get for ya today?" Tracer happily asked wearing a waiters uniform and holding a tray in one hand and some menus in the other.

"T-Tracer? I did not know you worked here." Genji replied stammering a bit while remembering his dream from two days ago cringing about the thought of it.

"Haha! Well some of us need money to keep food on the table, Love!"

"Haha I supposes so." As a cyborg Genji didn't need to eat food as often as others did.

"Alright now that that's out of the way, what would you Lovers like to order?" Angela giggled at a thought of someone referring to them as lovers. For she always liked Genji but never had the courage to ask him or anyone at all out. She was glad Genji asked her. Genji ordered food for both of them and it arrived in a minute. Lucky them Tracer was their waitress and not a slow Omnic.

After dinner Genji was happy and so was Angela. They left the restaurant just as Tracers shift had ended. Genji suddenly remembered his nightmare of a dream. He quickly escorted Angela away from the restaurant before Tracer could ruin anything. Neither of them had a car so they walked to her apartment.

They walked together on the empty streets while a cool breeze blew what felt like it was only around them. The sky was clear with stars all over. It it was like staring into a darker version of Angela gorgeous eyes that always sparkled no matter what. It was silent but Dr. Zeigiler had a soft smile on and was obviously trying to think of something to say. At the same time they both blurted out at the same time.

"Dr. Zeigiler I..."

"Genji I..."

They both stopped in their tracks and stared in each others eyes.

"You first Dr. Zeigiler" Replied Genji while still staring into her eyes.

"I... I think I love you, Genji..." She stammered and talked nervously as if she was embarrassed

"I... I love you too, Angela" Angela's eyes lit up and she was crying tears of happiness. Genji put his hand on her waist and pulled her forward while his other hand was on the back of her head. Angela put both her arms behind Genji's head and pulled herself in until there foreheads were touching and they only saw each others eyes.

Genji nodded at her as if asking if she was sure. She understood and nodded back suddenly Genji kissed her. It was a soft and hungry as if he was waited for this moment for eternity. She happily returned the kiss with the same longing and love that Genji had. She felt as if there were fireworks all around she felt like she was drowning in a sea of love nothing mattered at that point and time she never wanted this moment to end.

Genji had escorted her the rest of the way home and took her to her apartment they shared one last kiss before Genji had to leave. Genji returned home to Nepal.

"Genji where have you been?" Asked his master Zenyatta

"Master I have so much to tell you."


End file.
